ten ojos abiertos
by Laurisandre75
Summary: Que pasa si katniss había ganado los juegos, que pasa si peeta habia sobrevivido en el capitolio y transformado, que pasa si katniss sabia que en el bosque ocurría cosas raras. En potterfics tambien tengo mi historia
1. Chapter 1

Damas y caballeros hay un anuncio de reglas, solo puede haber un vencedor y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado nos dice la voz de Claudio

En ese momento miro a peeta , no está y busco con la mirada para encontrarlo.

Peeta donde estas, llamon asustada, en ese momento aparece un charco de sangre.

PEETA grito y sigo el charco de sangre, que va expandiéndose , en ese momento aparece un lobo rubio y unos ojos azules familiares, dejo de correr y me quedo petrificada, el lobo me ataca con sus fauces abiertas.

Me despierto gritando y empapada de sudor, trato de convencerme que fue una pesadilla, que estoy en la aldea de los vencedores trato de decirme a mi misma: Mi nombre es katniss Everdeen tengo 17 años, soy vencedora de los 74 juegos del hambres, vivo en el distrito doce en la aldea de los vencedores con mi madre y prim, y peeta está muerto, en ese momento estoy llorando porque ya no están sus brazos que me protegían en la cueva, sus labios que hacia mi cuerpo se sintiera en llamas y esos ojos azules que me fascinan y me hacía perder el aliento . Siempre tengo pesadillas sobre el muerte de él y recordarlo como murió realmente siento un dolor fuerte en el pecho.

FLASBACK

Cuando después del anuncio nos quedamos mirando y dice

Katniss dispárame dice peeta.

No puedo hacerlo porque no me matas tu y acaba una vez de estos juegos dijo soltándome el arco.

Tu sabes que no hare quiero que ganes tu y coge el cuchillo y está a punto de enterrarlo en su pecho.

No grito y detengo el cuchillo y lo arrojo lejos.

No puedes suicidarme por mi y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo amaba porque si el moría ya no quedaba nadie que pueda entender lo que paso en la arena y que me importaba mucho.

En ese momento saco las bayas.

No dice peeta

Confía en mi le dije

De pronto escuchamos un ruido como un gruñido y nos damos la vuelta y encontramos con un lobo enorme al principio creí que era un mutuo pero luego me di cuenta que no era por que tenia ojos amarillos y no los ojos de los tributos, no llevaba collar con el numero de su distrito y su pelaje era tan negro como si hubiese venido de la misma noche. El lobo flexiono sus patas delanteras y estuvo a punto de atacarme a mí pero peeta me empujo, caí al suelo y escuche un grito una flecha pero eso hizo enojar mas al lobo y mordió de nuevo en el hombro, le dispare en el ojo y el lobo soltó, aulló y salió corriendo.

Llegue donde peeta , me di cuenta que estaba muy herido, se me formo un nudo grande en la garganta, mietras lo cogía con suavidad su cuerpo y comencé a llorar

Pee-ta dije

Shhh estoy bien dijo peeta

No estás bien voy a curarte dije.

Katniss dijo

Si respondi

Me prometes que cuando ganes vivirás por mí dijo en un susurro.

Lo hare y lo beso, me corresponde y nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Te amo dice.

Yo también te amo y nos besamos de nuevo.

Al finalizar el beso veo que sus parpados finalmente se cierran y suena el cañonazo

Peeta dije cojo la cara con suavidad pensando que es un sueño.

Pero no responde

No, no, NO finalmente grito, no peeta no te mueras te necesito por favor vuelve a mi dijo llorando y aferrando al cuerpo de él.

.

AHHHHH grito peeta , el lobo lo había mordido en el brazo.

Dispare

FIN FLASBACK.

Todavía lo amo y desearía que estuviera conmigo.

-Holaaaa esta es mi nueva historia, sé que no me gustaran mi historia por haber matado a peeta pero no es así, es la trama que pienso. Que piensan de mi historia por favor dejen comentarios o sugerencias para mejorar mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Son las 5 Am y no puedo dormir por miedo a las pesadillas, decido irme a cazar, me bajo de la cama y busco la chaqueta de mi padre. La encuentro y me la pongo, me hago una trenza, un pantalón y me pongo las botas.

Salgo sigilosamente de la aldea de los vencedores y voy directo a la valla, me acerco y compruebo si esta electrificada pero nunca lo está y me arrastro sobre el agujero que hay en la valla. Me dirijo al bosque. Me dirijo hacia un árbol en donde guardo mi arco y las flechas, las consigo y sigo mi camino, encuentro el punto que solía encontrarme con Gale pero no está ahora debido a que trabaja ahora en las minas y su único día libre es el domingo.

Aun así he ganado los juegos y no tengo que preocuparme por la comida ni por el hambre, cazo para ayudar a la familia de Gale y porque me ayuda a distraerme de mis pensamientos y para seguir mi vida anterior a los juegos para cumplir la promesa a Peeta. He considerado el bosque como mi refugio y mi segundo hogar.

Me alejo del punto de encuentro, sigo caminando hasta que encuentro unas ardillas en un árbol cojo una flecha y disparo al ojo de la ardilla, cae muerta al suelo, la cogí y sigo mi camino, después de un tiempo he cazado 4 ardillas, decido que es suficiente, son las 6 am y el cielo comienza a aclararse.

Decido irme por las trampas de Gale para revisar si ha atrapado una presa, llego a donde una trampa y reviso, encuentro un conejo atrapado quizás hace tres días y lo guardo en mi bolsa de juego, reviso mas trampas de Gale y no ha atrapado nada, tengo la sensación que algo ocurrió aquí ya que las trampas de Gale conseguían un mayor juego de presas quizás tuvieron suerte de esquivar las trampas o no había mayor cantidad de animales en esta temporada.

Me dirijo de vuelta al punto de encuentro pero mi vista capta algo, he visto un ciervo creo que es un año mayor ya que tiene los cuernos crecidos, cojo una flecha pero cuando la pongo en el arco, escucho un ruido y el ciervo sale huyendo, decido observar a mi alrededor cual es la fuente del sonido pero no encuentro nada. Tengo la sensación que no estoy sola, Siento que alguien me mira pero no encuentro nada, decido volver rápidamente a la valla, pero siento que alguien me observa

Cálmate katniss me decía a mí misma, trataba de convencerme que son ilusiones mías que nadie entra al bosque salvo Gale y yo, conocemos mejor este bosque que nadie, tal vez fue solo un animal o un pájaro, pero no funcionaba ya que sentía que me observaban con mayor intensidad.

Vislumbro la valla a uno metro me siento aliviada pero escucho el mismo ruido y decido darme la vuelta, aunque está amaneciéndose el bosque todavía sigue oscuro, escucho el ruido nuevamente y veo que viene que un conjunto de arboles, mi instinto dice que debo salir porque tengo un presentimiento pero me vence la curiosidad para averiguar cuál es la fuente del ruido, decido acercarme y de pronto escucho unos pasos en la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos, al principio creí que era un animal y preparo el arco pero me quedo quieta cuando aparece una sombra gigante y los ojos se pueden ver mejor, me doy cuenta que son unos ojos azules, siento que estoy de nuevo en mi pesadilla pero esta vez estoy sola en el bosque de mi distrito, la sombra se acerca más, me preparo para enfrentarme, la sombra sale y…

Holaaaaa aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo como les parece malo, bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

Son las 5 Am y no puedo dormir por miedo a las pesadillas, decido irme a cazar, me bajo de la cama y busco la chaqueta de mi padre. La encuentro y me la pongo, me hago una trenza, un pantalón y me pongo las botas.

Salgo sigilosamente de la aldea de los vencedores y voy directo a la valla, me acerco y compruebo si esta electrificada pero nunca lo está y me arrastro sobre el agujero que hay en la valla. Me dirijo al bosque. Me dirijo hacia un árbol en donde guardo mi arco y las flechas, las consigo y sigo mi camino, encuentro el punto que solía encontrarme con Gale pero no está ahora debido a que trabaja ahora en las minas y su único día libre es el domingo.

Aun así he ganado los juegos y no tengo que preocuparme por la comida ni por el hambre, cazo para ayudar a la familia de Gale y porque me ayuda a distraerme de mis pensamientos y para seguir mi vida anterior a los juegos para cumplir la promesa a Peeta. He considerado el bosque como mi refugio y mi segundo hogar.

Me alejo del punto de encuentro, sigo caminando hasta que encuentro unas ardillas en un árbol cojo una flecha y disparo al ojo de la ardilla, cae muerta al suelo, la cogí y sigo mi camino, después de un tiempo he cazado 4 ardillas, decido que es suficiente, son las 6 am y el cielo comienza a aclararse.

Decido irme por las trampas de Gale para revisar si ha atrapado una presa, llego a donde una trampa y reviso, encuentro un conejo atrapado quizás hace tres días y lo guardo en mi bolsa de juego, reviso mas trampas de Gale y no ha atrapado nada, tengo la sensación que algo ocurrió aquí ya que las trampas de Gale conseguían un mayor juego de presas quizás tuvieron suerte de esquivar las trampas o no había mayor cantidad de animales en esta temporada.

Me dirijo de vuelta al punto de encuentro pero mi vista capta algo, he visto un ciervo creo que es un año mayor ya que tiene los cuernos crecidos, cojo una flecha pero cuando la pongo en el arco, escucho un ruido y el ciervo sale huyendo, decido observar a mi alrededor cual es la fuente del sonido pero no encuentro nada. Tengo la sensación que no estoy sola, Siento que alguien me mira pero no encuentro nada, decido volver rápidamente a la valla, pero siento que alguien me observa

Cálmate katniss me decía a mí misma, trataba de convencerme que son ilusiones mías que nadie entra al bosque salvo Gale y yo, conocemos mejor este bosque que nadie, tal vez fue solo un animal o un pájaro, pero no funcionaba ya que sentía que me observaban con mayor intensidad.

Vislumbro la valla a uno metro me siento aliviada pero escucho el mismo ruido y decido darme la vuelta, aunque está amaneciéndose el bosque todavía sigue oscuro, escucho el ruido nuevamente y veo que viene que un conjunto de arboles, mi instinto dice que debo salir porque tengo un presentimiento pero me vence la curiosidad para averiguar cuál es la fuente del ruido, decido acercarme y de pronto escucho unos pasos en la oscuridad aparecen unos ojos, al principio creí que era un animal y preparo el arco pero me quedo quieta cuando aparece una sombra gigante y los ojos se pueden ver mejor, me doy cuenta que son unos ojos azules, siento que estoy de nuevo en mi pesadilla pero esta vez estoy sola en el bosque de mi distrito, la sombra se acerca más, me preparo para enfrentarme, la sombra sale y…

Holaaaaa aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo como les parece malo, bueno.


End file.
